


A different kind of audition

by Louwesy



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, F/F, G!p Beca Mitchell, Girl Penis, Intersex, Masturbation, Semi-Public Sex, Shower Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 16:10:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20641967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Louwesy/pseuds/Louwesy
Summary: Chloe just can’t help herself when she hears the voice of a beautiful woman singing in the dorm showers. Could this woman possibly be the saviour that the Bella’s so desperately need. All she knew was that she needed to have her.





	A different kind of audition

**Author's Note:**

> Couldn't help myself. There are not many GP Beca/ Chloe fics so I hope you enjoy this one shot.

Chloe had had it with Aubrey today and her judgemental views of all the woman who wanted to audition for the Bella’s. I mean could they really be that picky after her performance last year where she projectile vomited onto the audience. I mean as long as they could hold a tune and could follow the routine they were in as far as she was concerned. 

She needed to relax and unwind and get away from her narrow minded roommate so she decided to go to the showers. A long hot shower always seemed to relax her. Plus there was always the time she could use in their for other things that helped her relieve stress. Her boyfriend had graduated last year and dumped her. So she had been in need of a good sexual release to ease the tension.

The warm water splashed along her back and her nipples grew taught. Yes she was going to take a long shower, a very long one. She slid her hands up and down her body as she washed her hair and slowly slid her hand down lower. She traced her clit with her finger a few times before sinking to 2 into herself and started pumping. “Fuck,” she sighed as silently as possible. It had been way too long since she had last pleasured herself. 

She had just started to get into a rhythm when the shower next to her turned on. They were separated by a wall but it still broke her focus. Especially when the girl beside her started to sing Titanium by Sia and David Guetta. Fuck her voice was amazing, and she knew she had to have her. But maybe after cumming to the sound of her voice first.

You shout it out  
But I can't hear a word you say  
I'm talking loud not saying much  
I'm criticized but all your bullets ricochet  
You shoot me down, but I get up  
I'm bulletproof nothing to lose  
Fire away, fire away  
Ricochet, you take your aim  
Fire away, fire away  
You shoot me down but I won't fall, I am titanium  
You shoot me down but I won't fall  
I am titanium, I am titanium, I am titanium, I am titanium

She used one hand to plunge into her cunt which was getting soaked just hearing how good the other woman’s voice sounded. She used her other hand to circle her clit and soon she was coming around her fingers. After that orgasm she knew she needed to girl in the shower beside her, so she made a decision and walked out of hers and flung open the curtain to the shower that the singer was in. 

“You can sing,” she said noticing it was the dark haired girl from earlier in the day

“Dude,” Beca shrieked trying to cover herself. There was a certain body part she had that freaked out most girls and she didn’t want to scare off the sexy red head from earlier. Especially now seeing her standing naked in front of her. 

“How high does your belt go,” Chloe asked.

“My what? Oh, my god,” Beca exclaimed when Chloe took a step closer. Now the red head was only a foot away from her and all her blood flow was heading towards the wrong head right now.

“You have to audition for the Bella’s.”

“Umm no I don’t do you mind? I’m kinda naked,” Beca said turning into the wall hoping Chloe didn’t see her member. 

“So am I. You can look if you want. I am pretty proud of my body. You were singing David Guetta earlier. That song is my jam. My lady jam. It really builds if you know what I mean,” she said seductively checking out the brunette. She had already seen the extra package Beca was sporting and it did nothing to abate her sexual appetite. “Can you sing it for me.”

“Dude no get out.”

“I’m not leaving here til you sing,” hell she wasn’t leaving here until she got exactly what she wanted. Which was another orgasm or two and Beca joining the Bella’s.

“Fine,” Beca said closing her eyes and starting to sing.

Chloe took this as her opportunity and got onto her knees, and removed Beca’s hand from her junk. “Keep singing or I stop,” Chloe said looking Beca in the eye. She could see the lust behind them. The want the need. 

She took Beca’s cock in her mouth shutting the curtain behind them with one hand while using the other hand to massage her base. She licked the slit and tasted Beca and she wanted more. She bobbed her head up and down her length enjoying the warm cock in her mouth and the beautiful brunette singing above her. She smirked when Beca’s pitch started to stagger and she knew the brunette was getting close. 

“Shit Chloe I’m so close,” Beca panted holding onto the walls of the shower for support.

“Fire away, fire away,” she teased before going back to work on the delicious cock. Beca’s cock fit perfectly in her mouth and she was dripping thinking about how it would feel in her tight cunt. When Beca finally exploded she swallowed everything she had to give. She tasted so amazing and wanted to have seconds, but her pussy was hungry as well. 

“Shit that was so good.”

“Good enough to get you to join the Bella’s,” Chloe asked hopefully standing up.

“Maybe. Maybe I want to hear you sing first,” Beca said spinning Chloe around and pinning her against the wall. “Spread your legs,” Beca said smacking Chloe’s ass.

“Fuck,” the redhead said loving the rough treatment. Her nipples hardened being up against the cool tile. Beca stood behind her and she could feel her member press against her ass.

Beca brought both of her hands up and pinched her nipples and grinding her cock into her. Chloe could feel it slide through her wet folds and it sent a shiver down her spine. This is exactly what she needed. A good hard fuck. “Now it’s my turn to hear you sing,” Beca husked in her ear.

Suddenly her pussy was filled with Beca’s hard length. “Shit fuck,” she couldn’t help but moan and rock her hips back taking more of Beca in. 

“That’s it. No need to be quiet. I want to hear that sexy voice of your’s,” Beca said slapping her ass then grabbing her hips rutting into her.

“Oh god,” Chloe moaned feeling herself close to orgasm. She used her hand to rub frantically at her clit at Beca continue to pound into her. 

“You like it rough, don’t you,” Beca said slapping a hand down on her ass.

Chloe just moaned she was getting close and she could feel her walls start to flutter and white heat coiling deep in her belly.

Suddenly Beca pulled her hair back leaning into her ear, “Answer me.”

That commanding voice was enough to send her over the edge, “Yeeeessssssss,” Chloe screamed cumming hard around Beca’s dick.

“Such a good girl,” Beca whispered in her ear as she was coming down from her high and she lover the praise.

When her orgasm subsiding Beca spun her around and pressed her back against the wall. She could feel how hard Beca was against her stomach. The brunette kissed her fiercely squeezing her breasts before lifting her left leg and wrapping it around her hip. Beca lined herself up and slipped back in and Chloe dug her nails into Beca’s back.

“You feel so good inside me,” Chloe said before sucking a mark on Beca’s neck. She wanted the brunette to have a reminder of this shared moment of passion.

“Your pussy is so tight. So desperate for my cum. I can feel how much you want it.”

“Fuck I want it. I want you to cum deep inside me,” Chloe said rocking against Beca until they had a rhythm which had them both moaning. They were grasping at limbs and sucking and nipping every inch of skin they could reach.

Beca started rubbing her clit and it was better than her own fingers. She could feel her walls closing in. “Yes right there. Don’t stop,”she begged moving frantically against Beca.

As soon as Beca’s first spurt of cum splashed against her walls she started to convulse in pleasure and Beca had to catch her to keep her from falling. Damn this girl was good, maybe if she joined they Bella’s they could continue this trist because she was developing a major toner for the brunette. She slumped down on the ground and cleaned up Beca’s softening cock of their combined juices before standing up. 

“See you at auditions,” Chloe said with a wink, leaving Beca in the shower. Hell Beca didn’t need to audition. She gave quite the performance already.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks in advance for all of your comments and kudos. They are always appreciated and encourage me to write more :)


End file.
